


College Days (SHINee Fanfic)

by GabyWeasley



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyWeasley/pseuds/GabyWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, and I've only recently discovered the wonder that is KPOP. I immediately fell in love with SHINee, TaeMin being my favourite member. However I haven't really have time to, you fangirl over them as much as everyone else, so if the members are OOC I'm very sorry. That being said, I hope you enjoy :)</p><p> </p><p>*****DISCLAIMER*****<br/>I own nothing except the plot line and the OCs</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. ~~Chapter 1~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I've only recently discovered the wonder that is KPOP. I immediately fell in love with SHINee, TaeMin being my favourite member. However I haven't really have time to, you fangirl over them as much as everyone else, so if the members are OOC I'm very sorry. That being said, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> *****DISCLAIMER*****  
> I own nothing except the plot line and the OCs

"JaeHwa!! Wake up, we're going to be late!!" Yelled the 19 year old psychology student. Her name was Lee SooMi and she had never been late in her life. She certainly wasn't going to start now.  
"I'm up, I'm up. relax SooMi. We're not going to be late. You wouldn't let that happen." Joked her roommate, Lee JaeHwa. The girls had become fast friends after becoming roommates. They were very different, JaeHwa being laid back and not really caring for the rules, and SooMi being a stickler for the rules and almost always being tense or stressed about something or other (not that it would be obvious what with her orange-ish hair). But even though they were so different, they balanced each other out. JaeHwa knew how to get SooMi to have fun, and SooMi knew how to get JaeHwa to follow the rules. Let's just say it was a very beneficial friendship for both of them.  
"Come on, JaeHwa! If we don't hurry we really will be late!!" Called SooMi to her friend from the enrtrance.  
"I thought you didn't like   
yths and Mysteries class!" JaeHwa exclaimed, struggling to put her converse on.  
"I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with being late!" Said the orange haired girl, quite exasperated with her friend. "Now come on!!"  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

*Meanwhile, on the other side of campus*

"You ready, TaeMin?" Asked Onew, his hand on the door knob.  
"Yup! Mianhae for being so slow." Answered TaeMin, grabbing his bag off the floor. Onew just smiled and nodded as he opened the door. As per usual they met with JongHyun, Key, and MinHo outside the dorm building.  
"Annyeonghaseyo?" TaeMin said, greeting his 3 friends.  
"Annyeonghaseyo, TaeMin?" replied Key and MinHo simultaneously.  
"Yo." Was JongHyun's response. Onew grinned and shook his head. His friends were really special.  
"We should all get to our classes or we'll be late." MinHo, ever the punctual one, pointed out. And so, the 5 friends said good bye and headed their seperate ways.

*In Myths and Mysteries Class*

"See? I told you.... we wouldn't be... late! You.... freaked out... for nothing!" JaeHwa told her friend, struggling for breath. SooMi just rolled her eyes and walked to her seat. they had walked (more like ran but whatever) into class just as the bell signaling the start of the earliest classes had rung.

"JaeHwa, you better take your seat before the teacher gets here!" SooMi hissed to her friend who was talking to a guy with blonde hair.

"Alright, alright. Talk to you later TaeMin!" JaeHwa waved to the boy as she walked to her seat next to SooMi. Not even 2 seconds later did the teacher walk in. Lucky JaeHwa, she's not in trouble.

"Alright everyone, take out your textbooks and turn to page 166. Today's topic is spectral incursions." Announced the teacher, taking out her own textbook. Everyone did as they were told. This was the only thing that SooMi liked about this class. Everybody listened to the teacher.

Now, this is usually the part where the student zones out or falls asleep while the teacher is giving the lesson. Not SooMi. She stayed awake, taking notes and making sur that her sort of lazy roommate stayed awake as well. But then again, SooMi wasn't your usual student. And surprisingly, neither was JaeHwa.

The lesson continued, seeming completely irrational to SooMi and really interesting to JaeHwa. And so began the most interesting year of their lives. So far.


	2. ~~Chapter 2~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! I'm going to try to post a new chapter everyday, because I have most of this story already written, so yeah. I can't guarantee daily updates, because I'm school and I'm so frickin busy, you wuldn't believe it! I'm in the Literature program at my school, and as much as I love and as much as I love college, HOLY CRAP there's a lot of reading. We had to read Anna Karenina in less than a month O.o Okay eough about that here's the chapter, enjoy!

TaeMin sighed as class ended. He had a 3 hour break now, so he would be able to join Onew in the dance studio. JongHyun, Key, and MinHo all had classes now, so it would just be Onew and himself.

"Bye TaeMin! See you later!" Someone called to him. He turned around and saw JaeHwa waveing. He waved back, chuckling as he watched the orange-haired girl, SooMi was her name if he remembered correctly, pull JaeHwa out of theclass. He laughed as he heard JaeHwa complain then left the room as well. He decided to make a quick stop at his dorm to get rid of his bag, then made his way to the dance studio.

*At The Dance Studio*

"Come on SooMi!! We have a 3 and a half hour break!! It's not like we're gonna be late for anything!" Pleaded the girl.

"JaeHwa, I have an exam in my next class. I need to study!" Was the other girl's answer. TaeMin just watched them argue, feeling lost. He looked at Onew, tilting his head his to one side.

"JaeHwa wants to watch us dance, and she wants her friend SooMi to stay, but SooMi doesn't want to." Explained the older boy. TaeMin nodded slowly in understanding.

"Guys! Help me!" Cried JaeHwa, turning to the boys.

"Uhh... well..." TaeMin said smartly, not knowing what to say. Onew stayed silent, deciding to remain neutral.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Bye." SooMi said, turning to leave.

"No! You must watch!" JaeHwa yelled, grabbing her friend's hand.

"JaeHwa! I really need to study! I'm sorry, but I'm leaving." SooMi said, pulling her hand free of her friend's grip and running away.

"Ugh! Fine I'll watch them by myself!!" Yelled JaeHwa, turning around with a huff. She grinned when she saw Onew and TaeMin staring at her. "Don't worry. That was normal. Carry on with your awesome dancing." She informed them with a wave of her hand.

"Okay the. By the way, hey JaeHwa." TaeMin greeted her as he went to the stereo.

"Hi TaeMin. Sorry about SooMi. She wasn't trying to be mean, she's just bit of a tight ass. Don't tell her I said that." JaeHwa explained as she made herself comfortable.

"That's fine. Onew what song?" TaeMin asked his hyung, really wanting to dance.

"Ummm.. how about Bonamana by Super Junior? We haven't done that one in a while." Onew replied as he took off his shoes. TaeMin started the song and off they were, dancing away any and all worries with JaeHwa cheering them on. Little did they knwo, a certain orange-haired girl was secretly watching.

*****************************

"TaeMin have you seen my humanities textbook anywhere?" Asked Onew as he ran around the dorm, tripping over this, that, and his feet.

"It's in your bag, hyung." TaeMin replied, laughing at the older boy.

"Are you sure? If you're lying to me you'll pay the price!" Onew yelled from the bathroom, where he was throwing towels around, trying desperately to find his textbook. Poor towels.

"I'm sure!" TaeMin assured, sitting down on his bed with his Myths and Mysteries textbook. A few crashes and "ow"s later, Onew yelled in triumph.

"Found it!" He shouted, walking into the blonde's room. TaeMin just laughed at his hyung's appearance.

"Is it just or is your Onew condition gettig worse?" He asked, grinning. It was silent for a minute, then: "OW!"

TaeMin was still rubbing his head when Onew finally sat down on the floor with his homework.

"You didn't have to throw your textbook at me." Grumbled the blonde, pouting.

"Come on, I bet it didn't even hurt!" Onew said, laughing.

"It's frickin hrd cover!!" TaeMin yelled, glaring at his hyung. Onew grinned sheepishly before going back to his work. TaeMin did the same, but not before glaring at Onew one more time.

**********************************************************

"SooMi! I am very disappointed in you!!" Scolded JaeHwa upon entering the form.

"And why is that?" Inquired SooMi, who could be seen doing her homework at the same place she did everyday: on the floor of the living room.

"You were quite rude to Onew and TaeMin earlier! You could have at least said hi!" Cried the blonde girl, throwing her hands up in the air. SooMi rolled her eyes.

"I had to go." She would never admit that she was just too shy to say anything to TaeMin.

"You were on break!"

"i had to study!! By the way, the exam went very well, thanks for asking!"

"SooMi, you need to learn to loosen up! What do you do for fun? Besides reading and writing." JaeHwa asked, sitting down next to her friend.

"I do martial arts when I have time. JaeHwa, I've already told. I need to focus on school right now. If I let my grades slip, you know they'll send me home." SooMi explained for what felt to be the billionth time.

"I know... Okay, you're gonna help me with my Calculus homework because yuo're a frickin genius." And so the girls went to work, one thinking about how irrational some of her classes were, the other thinking aboutt how useless math was. Neither would ever admit that, in the back of their mind, they were thinking about two certain someones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Chapter 2!! It's slightly longer than chapter 1 so yeah xD I hope everyone enjoyed it!!!! I'll try to update tomorrow :)  
> Love youz  
> GabyWeasley


	3. ~~Chapter 3~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long, I haven't really had time to do much on the Internet except research for school essays and projects so :P Here's the chapter, enjoy!

"SooMi!! Phone!" JaeHwa yelled. It was Saturday, so they didn't have any classes.

"Kay!!" SooMi ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"SooMi?" Said a voice. The orange-haired girl went pale.

"M-mom?"

*****************************

"Onew! It's step step TURN!! Not step step fall!" JongHyun said, laughing at Onew who was on the floor. Onew stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. Everyone laughed.

"Hey TaeMin. wasn't JaeHwa supposed to come and watch us again today?" Asked Onew, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, she should be here in a little bit. Why?" TaeMin answered, frowning a bit.

"No reason." Replied the older boy, clearing his throat. TaeMin's eyes widened as he figured out his hyung's secret. Before he could say anything about it though, the door to the studio opened.

"Annyeonghaseyo?" Greeted JaeHwa, dragging a pale SooMi behind her.

"Annyeonghaseyo, JaeHwa?" Greeted the group of 5.

"Guys, this is my roommate Lee SooMi. She's going to hang out with us today. She needs a distraction that isn't school related." Explained the blonde girl. She nudged her friend forward, nodding to her encouragingly.

"A-annyeonghaseyo?" SooMi greeted, mentally cursing herself for stuttering. She was still shocked and shaken from the phone call.

*Flashback*

"M-mom?" Her mother never called unless it was a dire emergency.

"I'm sorry SooMi. The treatments didn't work." Her mother said, sounding tearful. SooMi's breath caught in her throat. No...

"JungSu oppa?" She asked, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry. He's dead."

*End Flashback*

The 5 boys had introduced themselves and were now dancing to Super Junior's No Other. SooMi had to admit, they were pretty good. Especially TaeMin. She suspected he had been dancing for quite a while. There was something about the way he moved that calmed her. She decided to forget about everything that would need to be done, just for a little while. Surely it was okay to be a little irrational right now. She hoped so anyway.

***

"I wish I could dance like that!" Exclaimed JaeHwa as she handed Onew a water bottle. He took it and drank from it gratefully.

"With a lot of practice you can." JongHyun said, sitting down next to where Key lay on his back. SooMi laughed. MinHo turned to look at her curiously.

"I'm sorry, but JaeHwa would never be able to dance no matter how much she practiced. Her balance is horrible and she has no coordination." SooMi explained, amusement evident in her eyes.

"Yeah that's true." Admitted the blonde girl. laughing as well.

"What about you SooMi? Do you dance?" Key asked, sitting up to look at said girl.

"No. I don't dance." There was pain in her eyes now. No, she didn't dance. And now, neither did JungSu.

"Are you okay?" TaeMin asked, looking at the orange haired girl. SooMi force a smile and nodded, ignoring the look of worry she recieved from JaeHwa. TaeMin didn't look convinced, but thankfully he let the matter drop. She would get through this, even if it killed her inside.

***********************

"Bye everyone!!" JaeHwa yelled, waving to the 5 boys as they left after having dropped off the girls. She turned to SooMi after they had disappeared from her sight. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. No I'm not. If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." SooMi curtly replied. JaeHwa nodded. If only her friend would let her help. If only SooMi would see that she didn't have to go through this alone. That she shouldn't go through this alone.

That night, all that could be heard in the girls' dorm was someone crying her heart out, and someone else murmuring comforting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! I'm sorry it was so short, but just for you guys, I'll be posting some more chapters today! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the ones coming up today! Thanks for reading!  
> Love yahz,  
> GabyWeasley


	4. ~~Chapter 4~~

Everything had been taken care of. She had called everyone who needed to be called, helped her mother with all the arrangements, and had found out that she couldn't attend her own brother's funeral. All because her stupid father was going to be there.

"I mean, he's gone our whole lives, and all of a sudden he wants to attend his dead son's funeral? What is up with that?" SooMi yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. She understood why her mom wouldn't want her near her dad, but why ban her? Why not ban her father?

"I know SooMi. But there's nothing you can do about it. Now come on. I've got an idea." JaeHwa said, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her out of the dorm.

"JaeHwa, where are we going?" SooMi asked, letting herself be dragged away.

"We are going to have bubble tea!" Exclaimed the blonde, skipping over to her car.

"Bubble tea? Really?"

"Yes, bubble tea. You got a problem with that?" Asked JaeHwa, acting all gangster like. SooMi just shook her head and got into the baby pink Mitsubishi Eclipse. She never did understand why her friend's car was PINK of all colors, but hey, it was her choice. If she had a car, it would be black and dark red, the colours of her soul (not really).

"No. not at all." SooMi replied, buckling up and looking out the window. She was wondering why they were going for bubble tea, of all things. She decided not to question her friend's weirdness.

*At the Restaurant*

"All I'm saying is that that woman really needs to get a boyfriend!" JaeHwa said, talking about the extremely rude salesperson. SooMi just rolled her eyes and sipped her peach bubble tea.

"Jae, just drink your watermelon bubble tea and be quiet." Said the orange-haired girl, sitting down at a booth.

"Hey, I told you it was JaeHwa and SooMi!" Yelled a very familiar voice. JaeHwa turned in her seat and saw JongHyun's grinning face.

"JongHyun! Key! What are you guys doing here?" JaeHwa asked as the 2 boys sat down.

"We're on a date." Key replied, grinning and sipping bubble tea.

"Really? Awesome! When did this happen? And why didn't you tell me? You better start talking shorty!" JaeHwa said, poking JongHyun repeatedly in the ribs. Key laughed while SooMi just stared, something akin to amusement in her eyes.

"I asked him out this morning, I didn't tell you because we've been out all day. Relax." JongHyun explained. The two cousins then got into a complex (not really) conversation about God knows what. SooMi sighed, taking another sip of her (incredibly yummy) bubble tea. She felt Key's stare and turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, playing with the straw in his cup. SooMi's face registered shock for a second before going back to neutral. She shook her head. Key smirked. She was good, but not good enough.

"I can tell something's wrong. I'm not a psychology student for nothing." Scolded Key, fixing his hair and raising an eyebrow at the orange-haired girl. She huffed.

"I'm just pissed at the world lately, alright?" Replied the girl, anger and sadness in her light blue eyes.

"And sad. Come on, tell Key oppa all." SooMi just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. "Okay, well if you ever want to talk, just call." Key said, giving the girl his number.

"Uh... thanks, but why?" She asked, frowning.

"Because everyone needs to talk to someone at some point." He answered, smiling kindly. SooMi sent a small smile back.

"Key! Come o! We're gonna miss the movie!" JongHyun said, getting up.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you guys at school later. Don't stay out too late!" Called Key, linking one arm with JongHyun's and once again fixing his hair with his free hand.

"Bye! Have fun!" JaeHwa yelled, waving to the pair. "God, they make such a cute couple!!" She exclaimed, letting out a fangirlish squeal. SooMi laughed, nodding in agreement. She watched the 2 men as they walked out of the store, laughing and smiling. Oh, to be so happy and carefree.

******************************************************

"Where are we going NOW?" SooMi asked as she was being dragged across campus.

"The dance studio." Came the reply.

"Again?" SooMi couldn't believe it. Was that girl addicted to watching those people dance? Then again, they WERE really good. Especially TaeMin.

"Yes, again. I haven't seen them in forever!" JaeHwa answered, not wanting to admit that she just wanted to see ONE of the boys.

"We saw two of them not two hours ago!" SooMi was getting frustrated. All she wanted was to go to her dorm, crawl under the covers and bawl her eyes out,. Then, she would get mad, thow a few pictures, then go the gym and kick ass. Literally.

"So? That wasn't the whole gang!" JaeHwa was getting aggravated. All she wanted to do was help her friend and maybe get a good night's sleep tonight. But did she have to make it so damn hard?

"Ah! Anneonghaseyo, JaeHwa, SooMi?" Greeted TaeMin as soon as he saw the two girls. He grinned happily when JaeHwa sat down, signaling that they were here to watch the boys dance.

"OHMYGOD!! It's SooMi!!" Key yelled, running up and hugging said girl.

"Hey Key oppa." Said SooMi, giggling a little bit.

"When did you two get so close?" Onew asked, walking up to the pair.

"This afternoon over bubble tea!" Key exclaimed, throwing his arm around SooMi's shoulders.

"Hyung~ What song?" TaeMin asked, addressing all the older boys in the room as he skipped over to the stereo.

"Umm.... Soom by BEAST!!" JongHyun yelled, jumping up into the air.

"Onew hyung, that's okay with you right?" TaeMin asked as he looked through MinHo's iPod for the song.

"Ne, it's fine." Replied Onew, smiling at the boy. How he managed to be so hyper after such a long day was beyond him. The poor guy had been up since 4:30 that morning and it was now 10 at night.

"Yah! Key hyung, we're about to start!" MinHo said as the others got into position.

"Ne! We'll talk later, okay?" He said to the orange-haired girl next to him. SooMi nodded and watched as he walked to the group. Throughout the whole routine, her eyes were on a certain blonde.

***************************

"I'll be there soon, JongHyun. I just want to talk to SooMi for a bit." Key told the older boy, giving him a hug.

"Arasso~ I'll see you later." JongHyun said, smiling.

"Come on, SooMi, let's walk and talk." Key exclaimed, grabbing the younger girl's hand and dragging her (poor SooMi... always being dragged everywhere...) out of the studio. They kept going for awhile before Key was satisfied that no one had followed them.

"Okay, so tell me why you're pissed and sad." Said the boy as they sat down on a random bench. SooMi took a deep breath.

"Well... Last week my mother called to tell me that my older brother, JungSu, died of leukemia. He'd been going through the treatments for about a year, but they weren't working. Nothing was. So I guess I should have seen it coming... Anyways, I've spent the last week calling everyone, helping my mom set up the funeral, and this morning she told me that I wouldn't be able to go to the funeral. When I asked why, she said because my stupid father is going to be there. And my mom knows that if I see him, I'll beat him up." SooMi explained, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Why would you beat him up?" Key asked, frowning a bit.

"Because he left!! He left us when I was ten years old! He hasn't contacted us in any way, he left us to pay off his debts, and now he gets to go to JungSu's funeral and because of that I can't go! How is that fair?" SooMi yelled, bursting into tears. Key said nothing, letting the girl cry on his shoulder while he hugged her. It really wasn't fair.


	5. ~~Chapter 5

"SooMi, I'm going to the dance studio, you coming?" JaeHwa asked as she put on her shoes.

"Nah, I'm going to the gym. I'll see you later, alright?" Said SooMi, walking out the door. JaeHwa stared after her for a few seconds then shrugged. She was probably going to go beat the shit out of some poor unsuspecting punching bag.

*At the dance studio*

"Onew oppa!! Where's everyone else?" JaeHwa asked, surprised that the clumsy boy was the only one there.

"JongHyun and Key are on a date, MinHo is in class, and TaeMin is sleeping since he was up late last night doing homework." Onew explained, smiling at the younger girl.

"Ah, so you're dancing alone?" She asked, putting her bag down.

"Ne, that's the idea." Confirmed the older boy,going to put his iPod in the dock.

"Well, in that case, why don't you teach me on of the dances?" Offered the blonde. hoping he would say yes.

"Sure. What song?"

 

And that's how they ended up on the floor, laughing their heads off at their clumsiness.

"Yah, hyung, are you okay?!" Key asked, appearing out of nowhere and running to Onew, JongHyun at his heels.

"JaeHwa, gwaenchana?" JongHyun asked, helping his cousin stand up.

"I'm fine JongHyun oppa. I was just attempting to dance." JaeHwa explained, dusting herslef off.

"With Onew teaching? Pfft, you'd be better off with the Humanities teacher!! And he's really old!" Key exclaimed, grinning at Onew to let him know he was just teasing.

"Be quiet! We were doing okay until... I might have tripped..." Onew explained, pushing his hair out of his face.

"On what?" JongHyun asked. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"My feet..." Answered the older boy, grinning sheepishly. JaeHwa and Key laughed whilst JongHyun just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, JaeHwa, how's SooMi doing?" Key asked JaeHwa, going serious all of a sudden.

"She's doing okay. She's at the gym right now, beating the crap out of some poor punching bag." JaeHwa informed him, smiling.

"That's good. Why don't you call her and tell her to get her butt over here while I call TaeMin and tell him to get HIS butt over here, and Onew can call MinHo and tell HIM to get his butt over here." Key ordered, whipping out his phone. Everyone laughed but did as they were told. JongHyun just hung around, looking badass and not having to call anyone.

 

And so, 15 minutes later, everyone was in the dance studio. The guys were trying to teach the girls to dance. Let's just say they were going to be very bruised in the morning.

"OW!!" Cried SooMi, falling yet again.

"Really SooMi, aren't you a blackbelt in like, 5 different forms of martial arts? Why are you so bad? JaeHwa asked, laughing as she helped her best friend. SooMi just glared.

"Like you're any better, Ms high school track star!!" She shot back, dusting herself off. The 5 boys just watched as the argument unfolded. It was highly amusing. How the 2 girls had become best friends was beyond them. According to most people who knew them, they "complimented" each other.

"Well, dancing isn't like martial arts either, so I have a reason to be bad too!!" SooMi yelled, snapping the boys out of their thoughts.

"How about we take a break?" Suggested MinHo, grabbing a water bottle from his bag.

"Okay. I think I've got enough bruises anyway." JaeHwa consented, laying down on the ground. SooMi silently agreed, not wanting to admit that she was already sore. A girl had to have SOME sort of dignity after falling so many times. She smiled gratefully at TaeMin as he handed her a water bottle. she still had trouble talking to him. Not because she didn't like him... No, it was because she liked him too much. That scared her.

***************************************

"JaeHwa, we're gonna be late!!" SooMi said, picking up her bag. JaeHwa rolled her eyes. Why did it feel like she'd had this conversation before?

"SooMi, we're not going to be late.We're never late!" JaeHwa replied,, rolling her eyes again in exasperation at her friend's rushing.

"That;s because I have to drag you to class.!" SooMi cried, grabbing the blonde girl's hand and dragging her out the door. JaeHwa barely had time to yell goodbye before the door closed. Key laughed, breaking the silence that had filled the room. Oh, those girls could be so amusing.

**********************************************************************

"I told you we wouldn't be late!" JaeHwa said as the 2 girls walked into class. Talk about major deja vu.

"We would have been if I hadn't dragged you out of that damn dance studio." Retorted SooMi, sitting down at her seat.

"Oh, come on!! It's not as if you weren't having fun too!!" Said the blonde girl, dropping her stuff on the desk.

"I'm not going to allow myself to be late no matter how much fun I'm having" Replied the orange-haired girl. "Now shush, the lesson is about to start." JaeHwa rolled her eyes before turning to look at the teacher. She would never understand why her friend was so intent on being on time all the time. Personally, she thought it healthy to be late once in a while. Just like it was healthy to rebel, especially if it was against snobby, selfish, rich parents that you didn't talk to anymore. SooMi said she had only rebelled once, nece her orange hair.But apparently when she had gotten home with orange hair, her mother had approved. SooMi had never again triend to rebel after that.

 

Now, JaeHwa understood why SooMi wanted to do super well and never slack off, but this was Art History!! You could pass even if you slept all class every class! So why the hell wasn't that goody-two-shoes letting her sleep? Don't misunderstand, she loved her best friend to bits, but she really wanted to sleep right now. So she risked the orange-haired girl's wrath and put her head on the desk, closing her eys. 5,4,3,2,1.... Nothing. Why wasn't she beng hit on the head by a binder? JaeHwa got her answer when she opened her eyes: SooMi had fallen asleep in class.


	6. ~~Chapter 6~~

"Alright, I'm going now!!" SooMi called from the door, waiting for the outburst.

"Going? Where are you going? Are you going out? On a school night?!" JaeHwa yelled, running out of her room clad in boy shorts,a big baggy shirt, and socks. You can imagine what happened next...

"JaeHwa don't slide!!" SooMi yelled, right before the blonde girl collided with her. This is getting old, SooMi thought, groaning as she got up.

"Sorry. It's these damn socks." JaeHwa said, rubbing her head.

"No, it's your damn clumsiness!" SooMi exclaimed, bursting into laughter as her blonde friend fell again. "Anyways, yes I'm going out. But only to beat up a punching bag. Are you drunk or something?" Asked the orange-haired girl as she steadied her friend.

"No, just really dizzy. I was spinning on the spinny chair at my desk." JaeHwa explained, grabbing onto her friend's shoulder.

:Geez. Why anyone would want to do that is beyond me." SooMi said, shaking her head. She hated spining unless she was doing it while fighting.

"Hush. Now why are you going to beat up a punching bag? You're not depressed again are you?" Asked the blonde girl, her eyes going wide. SooMi sighed.

"No, I'm not depressed again. Just bored. I finished everything I needed to do." Explained the orange-haired girl, reassuring her. To be perfectly honest, she was getting tired of people treating her like a fragile little girl. She was anything but. Her skills in martial arts proved that.

"Oh, well, why don't you join us at the dance studio?" JaeHwa suggested, letting go of her friend but still being cautious.

"Because I don't want to." Replied the orange-haired girl.

"You know Key oppa is going to make you come anyway. So why not save him the trouble of going to get you?" Said her friend, grinning.

"I think I'll take my chances. Bye! I might drop by the studio later!" SooMi called over her shouldee as she left. JaeHwa's grin grew. Her orange-haired stickler-for-the-rules best friend was starting to warm up to the 5 boys, even if she didn't want toadmit it. Then again, it was impossible not to like them.

***********************************************************************

TaeMin sighed as he walked in the direction of the gym. Why Key hyung had made him go get SooMi was beyond him. The girl hardly even talked to him!! He was starting to think that she didn't like him. TaeMin sighed again as he walked into the gym. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. There was SooMi, beating up a punching bag like her life depended on it, sweating, and panting heavily, yet she was still as attractive as ever. TaeMin blushed at his thoughts. Where had that come from?

SooMi grunted as she hit the heavy punching bag again. Contrary to what you might be thinking, she wasn't mad. She just wanted to practice. She wanted to keep her 5 2nd degree black belt status, thank you very much. Yup. You heard right. 5 2nd degree black belts. She would have had 6 if she hadn't had to quit because of money issues.

"Uhh... SooMi?" Asked a voice behind her, sounding unsure. SooMi used the momentum of the roundhouse kick she'd been in the middle of executing to swing around and face whoever had interrupted her.

"TaeMin? What are you doing here?" Asked the orange-haired girl, surprised.

"Uh... Key hyung sent me to get you. He told me to tell you to join us or else he would come get you hinslef." The blonde boy informed her. SooMi laughed. Knowing Key, he would carry out the threat if he had to.

"Arasso. I was just about to finish anyways. Is it all 5 of you guys tonight?" Asked the martial artist, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, deciding to stay in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Aniyo, just Onew hyung, Key hyung, and me. JongHyun hyung and MinHo hyung both have a lot of homework to do, so they stayed behind." TaeMin said, happy that the orange-haired girl had decided to actually talk to him for once. SooMi smiled upon hearing this. JaeHwa must be happy.

The two talked on their way to the dance studio. Both were happy to finally be having a real conversation with the other. Of course, they took their sweet time in getting back, which resulted in Key pouting a bit, as he thought they had decided to ditch them. He soon got over it though. Of course, it helped that JongHyun randomly appeared, saying that he was giving up on his homework for the night. And of course, MinHo joined some time later, having finished his homework and wanting to spend time with his friends.

Yup, the 7 of them had grown quite close over the past few weeks. In they're minds, nothing could go wrong at the moment.


	7. ~~Chapter 7~~

SooMi groaned as she sat up, hitting her alarm cloc to make it stop beeping. She had an early class today. Really early. She lived on campus, and she had to wake up at 5:30 in the morning or else she'd be late for class at 6:45. Well, at least she wouldn't be alone. TaeMin also had that class. JaeHwa's first class was at 12:30, the lucky bugger.

The orange-haired girl was on autopilot as she went through her morning routine. She wasexpecting JaeHwa to be asleep, seeing as it was super early on a Monday, no less. So you can imagine the surprise of our favorite martial artist when she walked into the kitchen and saw JaeHwa sitting at the little table eating her Lucky Charms.

"JaeHwa? What the hell are you doing up?" Asked SooMi, blinking blearily at her best friend.

"I pulled an all nighter." Said the blonde, yawning.

"Jinjja? Why?" The orange-haired martial rtist was confused. JaeHwa never pulled all nighters. Never. Lee JaeHwa just could not function without at least 8 hours of sleep.

"Damn essay for I.S. The teacher decided it would be due today instead of at the end of next month." JaeHwa grumbled, jabbing angrily at her cereal.

"Well, don't take it out on the cereal. I.S is Integrative Seminar, right? Isn't the essay for that only due at the end of the semester?" Inquired SooMi, taking the box of Reese Puffs and pouring herself a bowl.

"Yeah, but the prissy professor decided it had to be done for today." JaeHwa said, glaring on the 15 page long essay in front of her.

"Why? What the hell are you supposed to do for the rest of class?" SooMi frowned. The whole point of Integrative Seminar was to write this really long complicated essay. What was the point of having a class if you finished the work? JaeHwa shrugged, mumbling about the "prissy professor" and her "stupid ideas."

SooMi sighed as she put on her shoes. A cranky JaeHwa was never fun to deal with. She threw a quick goodbye over her shoulder and walked out the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She hoped that JaeHwa would get some sleep before her first class otherwise the school would have a rampaging, cranky, exhausted JaeHwa on their hands, which could very possibly result in the destruction of the campus; or at the very least, the I.S classroom. All of these thoughts left the orange-haired girl's head as she walked up to TaeMin, smiling happily.

**************************************

JaeHwa was not happy. She had stayed up all night to finish the damn essay for I.S,had gone to hand it in, only to be told that the teacher had changed her mind. It was due only at the end of the semester.

"Damn prissy professor." Mumbled the blonde, glaring at anyone and everyone who dared get in her way. The new students at the college cowered away, while most of the students in her year and up looked on, amused. This was obviously a regular event.

"Geez, JaeHwa, don't murder the poor kid!!" Exclaimed Onew, running up to JaeHwa who had just shoved some poor 18 year old out of her way.

"Hmm? Oh, het Onew oppa." She greeted, giving a very small smile before glaring at everyone again.

"Hey. So who got you pissed?" Asked the older boy, smiling apologetically at another student who was shoved out of the blonde's way.

"Damn prissy I.S professor. Makes me stay up all night, only to tell me the essay is really due at the end of the damn semester." Grumbled the angry blonde, kicking a can on the floor. Onew barely restrained a laugh. The I.S teacher was a little crazy and scattered, but most peopleknew not to take her seriously when she changed the due date to the next day.

"Cheer up, JaeHwa. At least you've already finished the essay." He said, trying to cheer her up. The girl shrugged, her anger dying down.. Onew was right. She wouldn't have to stay up all night close to the finals. That was a plus.

"Alright, you've managed to kill my anger. How have you been Onew oppa?" Asked, shifting her books in her arms and smiling.

"I've been pretty good, just a little swamped with homework. How about you?" Onew replied, grinning. He was glad he had been able to make JaeHwa smile.

"Same. I can't wait for the semester to be over. We'll have three and a half months to do nothing!!"JaeHwa exclaimed, grinning at Onew as he held a door open for her. 

"Yeah, I can't wait. I'll be spending the holidays with my parents. What about you?" The older boy inquired. It was only natural to ask. JaeHwa never talked about her family, and he was curious.

"Oh, I'll probably go hang with SooMi and her mom, like I do every year." JaeHwa was wondering if it would be a good idea to do that. It would be the first time they spend the holidays without JungSu...

"What about your family?" Onew frowned at JaeHwa, confused.

"I don't talk to them anymore. Anyways, i gotta go. My class is about to start and JaeHwa will kill me if I'm late. Bye!!" JaeHwa called over her shoulder, eager to escape any and all questions about her family. She really didn't want people to know that her parents owned the Lee&Co. Law Firm and were therefore rich.

******************************************

"Yah, JaeHwa, what's wrong?" SooMi asked, recovering from the shock of finding JaeHwa doing her homework at four in the afternoon.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would something be worng?" JaeHwa curtly replied. Couldn't she do her homework in peace?

"Because you're doing your homework at four in the afternoon." Stated the orange-haired girl.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Retorted the blonde girl.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm. Now what's up? And don't say 'nothing.' If you're doing work at four, then something's wrong." SooMi said, sitting at the table.

"I got a letter." JaeHwa said, giving in. She knew that her best friend would not leave until she had the whole story.

"From who?" Inquired the martial artist.

"Mother dearest." The words were spat out as if they tasted horrible. SooMi's eyes widened. Why would JaeHwa's mother contact her after three years of not talking to her only child?


	8. ~~Chapter 8~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here`s the nextx chapter! So sorry it took so long, but I've been super busyy lately. It's ridiculous, quite frankly. Anywho, enjoy!

*

JaeHwa,

I know I have not contacted you since you left, but that is hardly my fault. If you had stayed and done what you were told to do, you would be better off. Anywho, next Saturday your father and I are holding a gala to celebrate 15 years of successful service. We would like you to attend, so that we may keep the image of being a happy and united family. If you do well, we might consider letting you back in the household. And please, do wear something elegant. I have a reputation to uphold.

Lee SookYoung

*

SooMi watched JaeHwa as she paced the living room, yelling into her phone. She had called her mother to try and get out of this, but apparently, Lee SookYoung wasn't hearing it.

"I don't care about the family reputation!! I'm not going! ... I don't give a damn about inheritance! I don't want your money! ... No, I will not attend. I don't care if you disown me, I'm not going to your stupid gala, and I will definately not be returning to the household!" With that, JaeHwa hung up. It was now Wednesday, and her mother had finally answered the phone.

*Flashback*

"A letter from your mother? Why?" SooMi couldn't believe it. Hadn't JaeHwa been disowned?

"She wants me to attend a gala so that the family image will be upheld." JaeHwa said bitterly. By now SooMi was thoroughly confused. She decided to voice her confusion.

"Family image?" JaeHwa couldn't help but laugh. She was right. They had never really been a family.

"The media thinks that I just went away for school and that we're still one big happy family. So, to keep up an image, they want me to the gala. I won't, though."*End flashback*

SooMi watched as JaeHwa let herself drop on the couch.

"So?" She was extremely curious.

"I won't go. And now they're threatening to disown me. They won't do that though." JaeHwa said, leaning her head back.

"Why not?" It seemed like a serious threat.

"Because it would get out in the media and ruin my parents' reputation." Explained the blonde girl. She was exhausted. She didn't like arguing with her parents. She wished that they could get along and be a real family, but she couldn't be like them. Her parents were selfish, controlling people. When she had still lived with them, they told her what to do, what to wear, and who to be. She couldn't be the perfect, selfish daughter they wanted. She couldn't be a lawyer. She could be a psychologist though. And that's what she would be. She would help people, not for her own personal gain, but just for the sake of helping them. She wouldn't be like her parents.

**************

It was the night of the gala. JaeHwa was sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing baggy sweatpants, a tank top, and fluffy socks. SooMi was curled up next to her, wearing black boy shorts, a tank top, and red and black ankle socks. They were watching a cheap horror movie while waiting for the guys to arrive with better movies. Scary movies, of course. JaeHwa was protesting all formal events. Especially a certain gala she was supposed to be attending right now.

"What time are the guys supposed to be here?" SooMi asked, stretching her back.

"In a few minutes." Replied JaeHwa, glancing at her friend. It was rare to see SooMi so relaxed.

"Alright. Are they bringing food?" The orange-haired girl was craving chocolate.

The doorbell rang just as JaeHwa was about to answer, scaring SooMi, who screamed and fell off the couch. JaeHwa was still laughing when she opened the door to reveal five very confused guys.

"Who screamed?" Asked Key, looking worried.

"SooMi." Before the blonde girl could explain why, Key was running into the dorm, looking frantic.

"Relax Key, I'm sure she's fine. JaeHwa doesn't look worried, does she?" JongHyun called, smiling and shaking his head. The other boys just walked into the living room, laughing at the sight that met them.

"You're sure you're alright?!" Key exclaimed, shaking the orange-haired girl.

"I'm fine, Key oppa! Really!" SooMi exclaimed, trying to calm down the older boy.

"Then why did you scream? Tell me why you screamed!" Demanded Key, narrowing his eyes.

"Because the doorbell startled me!" Exclaimed the girl, blushing. She suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Thank God!! For a second I thought JaeHwa was murdering you!"

"Excuse me?!" Exclaimed JaeHwa, looking at Key in shocked surprise.

"No offense, but you do have a bit of a temper." He told her in an offhanded way.

"Well so does SooMi!!" Cried the blonde, pointing an accusing finger at the girl who was still trapped in Key's arms.

"Jeongmal? She doesn't seem to be the type to have a temper." JongHyun said, tilting his head and studying the still blushing martial artist.

"That's waht makes her even more scary when she get mad! You don't expect it!!" The blonde told them, crossing her arms and "harrumphing."

"Says the girl who threw a hard cover textbook at me last week!!" Exclaimed SooMi, struggling to escape Key's grasp. Apparently, he thought it safer for everyone to keep his hold on her. She was an expert in martial arts. The boys watched the two girls argue for a bit more before deciding to intervene, lest someone get hurt.

"Okay, who wants to watch a movie?" Onew asked loudly, holding up a bag full of movies.

"I do!! Did you guys bring food? And by food, I mean chocolate." SooMi said, finally freeing herself.

"Ne, we brought chocolate." TaeMin said, grinning.

"We also brought candy." MinHo piped up, walking forward to show the orange-haired girl the two bags filled with sugary goodness.

"Dibs on the Hershey's Cokkies and Cream!!" She yelled upon seeing the two chocolate bars in the bag.

"Darn!!" JaeHwa cried, pouting.

"Yah, JaeHwa, don't pout!! I got you Starburst." JongHyun told his cousin, grinning at her when her face lit up.

"I don't care what you take as long as I have the jelly beans." Key said, fishing through one of the bags.

"Gummy bears are mine!!" Said TaeMin, shouting joyfully when he found them.

"No one touch the Swedish Berries!" MinHo said, setting down the bags to make searching easier for Key.

"Fuzzy Peach are mine!!" JongHyun yelled, joing the epic search for everyone's candy of choice.

"What are you gonna have, Onew oppa?" Asked JaeHwa, approaching the oldest boy as he chose a movie. 

"Me? Nothing right now. I had chicken not too long ago." Replied Onew, smiling. JaeHwa smiled back, chewing happily on a Starburst. Everyone finally retrieved their preferred candy and settled down for the movie.

*******************************

They were three quarters into their fourth horror movie. SooMi and TaeMin were unsuccessfully trying to hide each other at the same time, JaeHwa was curled up into Onew, hising her face in his chest, JongHyun and Key were snuggling on the floor, and MinHo had fallen asleep somewhere near the end of the second movie. The chocolate lay abandoned on the floor.

"How about we stop watching horror movies?" Key suggested, stopping the movie in the middle of a particularly gory scene. SooMi, JaeHwa and TaeMin all nodded eagerly, clearly unable to watch anymore. JongHyun laughed at their faces, which were pale and wary.

"We should get going. Some of us have early Sunday classes." Onew said, stretching. TaeMin nodded, yawning hugely as he got up. 

'Someone wake up MinHo. I don't think he'd like it if you all ditched him.'JaeHwa said, standing up.

"Okay, but how?" TaeMin asked. He was obviously sturggling to stay awake. SooMi was about to suggest getting a bucket of ice water, but before she could, the door to the dorm burst oen. This scared SooMi, who once again screamed.

"Lee JaeHwa, where have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
> GabyWeasley


	9. ~~Chapter 9~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 9!! I'll put up maybe two more chapters today, and try to update on sunday. Enjoy the chapter!

"Answer me. Now!" Demanded the scary woman.

"What a nice way to say hello to your daughter." JaeHwa remarked sarcastically.

"JaeHwa, just answer your mother." Said a tired-looking man standing behind SookYung.

"Fine. I didn't attend your stupid gala because I want absolutely nothing to do with you guys!" Said the blonde-haired girl, glaring at her parents. 

"We will disown you!" Snarled SookYung, leering at her daughter.

"Now, now. There's no need to do something so drastic!" Exclaimed JunHwa, panicking a bit. He didn't want to ruin his public image.

"Fine. But you will go to your sister's birthday ball Tuesday night." SookYung would not allow her reputation and image to be ruined.

"Why would I? Formal events are boring!" Cried JaeHwa, hoping that Onew. Key, Minho, and TaeMin wouldn't ask too many questions. JongHyun wouldn't ask any, because he knew everything already. He was her cousin after all.

"I'll even let you bring your... band of misfits. But please, do dress elegantly. It is a ball." SooMi raised an eyebrow at JaeHwa's mother. Misfits? Please. They weren't that bad.... She hoped.

"Fine. Now please leave. I'm tired and I don't want to talk to you guys." JaeHwa ushered her parents out the door, bracing herself for the questions to come.

"That was your mom?" MinHo asked, looking shocked. JaeHwa nodded glumly.

"She's a bitch." Key remarked, nodded decidedly. SooMi laughed.

"So are you gonna go to your sister's birthday ball?" JongHyun asked, curious as to what her ansswer was.

"yeah. Syung-Sook unnie's not that bad. Besides, you six are coming as well. It won't be that bad." There way in hell she would go alone.

"What?" TaeMin exclaimed, feeling very awake now.

"You guys are coming with me to my sister's birthday ball. I'm not going alone. M sister might not be that bad, but my parents are horrible and the guests will be insuffereable fools." JaeHwa complained, huffing.

"Did you just say 'insufferable fools'?" Onew asked, grinning.

"Ohhh, her breeding is showing!" MinHo said, making the blonde girl stick her tongue out at him.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed now. G'night everyone." SooMi said, yawning as she trudged to her room.

"Well, we might as well go now." JongHyun said, hugging JaeHwa.

"Bye guys!" JaeHwa was glad they had decided to leave. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

*****************************************************

"I don't understand why I can't wear the dress that I already own." SooMi said, glaring out the window of JaeHwa's car.

"Because it's no where near formal enough for a ball. Now come on, we're here." JaeHwa replied, parking her car in front of the mall. Her orange-haired friend grumbled, but complied. She hated shopping.

The girls spent two hours looking for a dress that net borth of their standards. They finally found one. It was a long, black strapless dress. It was beaded under the bust. It flowed beautifully and hugged her body in all the right places.

"This is the one!!" JaeHwa exclaimed,grinning.

"It would be, if it wasn't so expensive! I can' afford this!" SooMi told her, smoothing down invisible wrinkles and looking at herself longingly in the mirror.

"I'll pay for it." Said the bloonde girl, holding out her debit card.

"JaeHwa, no. I'll just find something else. It's not a big deal." It was a big deal, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud.

"SooMi, I'm paying for it. I want to. Now go take it off." She pushed her friend into the changing room, ignoring her protests. 10 minutes later, they walked out of the store with SooMi's dress.

"Now we go home." JaeHwa said, linking her arm with SooMi's.

"Finally!" Exclaimed the martial artist, dragging her laughing friend out of the mall. 

*Tuesday evening at TaeMin and Onew's dorm*

"Hyung~! Can you tie my tie?" TaeMin asked, trying to figure out the starnge contraption.

"Sure. Come here." Onew replied, laughing at what his friend had done.

"Remind me again why we're going to this thing." TaeMin said, frowning when he saw how easy it was to tie a tie.

"Because JaeHwa asked us to go." Replied the older boy.

"Right, and because you like her, you agreed."

Exactly.... Wait, what? No!! I do not like JaeHwa!" Onew exclaimed, eyes wide. TaeMin laughed.

"Yes you do. It's obvious to everyone except her. And I'm pretty sure she likes you too." He said, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"... Yeah, well what about you?" Onew asked, quick to change the subject. "You like SooMi, don't you?" TaeMin froze, his eyes going wide as he spluttered. His hyung laughed at him.

"Hyung, you can't tell her!! Or anyone! If you do I'll... I'll... I'll tell JaeHwa about your feelings for her!" He cried, turning around.

"Alright, deal. I won't tell anyone." Onew assured, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Komawo. I won' tell JaeHwa." The dancer sighed with relief. His secret was safe.

"Arasso. You ready?" Onew asked, grabbing his suit jacket.

"To face a bunch of snobby rich people? Nope."

"Then let's go."


	10. ~~Chapter 10~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!!!

"SooMi, come on. Get out of the car." JaeHwa said, crossing her arms.

"No." Replied SooMi, crossing her arms as well.

"Why not? You weren't complainingwhen we bought the dress yesterday!" The blonde was getting really annoyed. The guys were waiting for them.

"Come one, SooMi! You'll get to show off how gorgeous you look in that dress!" Key excaimed, trying to coax the martial artist out.

"No. The only reason I was okay yesterday was because I was hoping something would come up and I wouldn't be able to come." SooMi retorted, ignoring Key's attempts at getting her out of the car.

"Wae?" JongHyun asked, coming up behind Key and wrapping his arms around him.

"Do you really think I want to have people flaunting and bragging about their money to me? It's not exactly appealing to me." Explained the orange haired girl, looking at her six friends.

"It's not appealing to any of us." Key replied gently. He knew that SooMi's family was poor and struggling to pay off her father's debts.

"Come on. We'll get to laugh at all the fat people." JongHyun added, smiling.

"Please SooMi. If you don't come, it'll be boring." JaeHwa was almost on her knees, begging her best friend to come out. SooMi looked at the five of them; Onew and TaeMin were smiling hopefully, MinHo looked like he was trying to get her out of the car using his mind, JongHyunhad an arm wrapped around Key and was smiling at her, JaeHwa had her hands clasped together in the universal pleading gesture, and Key was leaning into JongHyun, holding a hand out to her. She fingered the locket around her neck, sent a quick prayer to whatever was up there, and took Key's hand, smiling nervously.

Please let this be bearable.

*****************************************

"JongHyun oppa, wait!! Why are you going so fast?" JaeHwa cried, trying to keep up with her cousin. This was proving to be quite difficult because of the heels she was wearing.

"I'm trying to get away from your grandmother!" JongHyun exclaimed, searching the crowd desperately for his boyfriend.

"What did she do?" Asked the blonde, spotting Key and taking her frantic cousin to him.

"She tried to set me up with a girl!" The short man exclaimed, grabbing a confused Key and hiding behind him. AT this point, JaeHwa was trying very hard not to laugh. Her grandmother was one of the few people she like in her family. The others were her grandfather and her sister.

"Who did she try to set you up with?" She asked, curious.

"Your sister!!" Was the horrified answer. JaeHwa burst out laughing.

"Jinjja? That is hilarious!" Key was chuckling now as well, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"No it's not!! That's incest! We're frickin cousins!!!" Yelled JongHyun, trying to make them see the seriousness of the situation.

"Releax, Jong. Can't you just tell her to buzz off?" Key asked, turning to face his boyfriend.

"Aniyo!! She's too scary!!"

"Who's too scary?" TaeMin asked, coming up next to JaeHwa.

"JongHyun oppa is scared of my grandmother." JaeHwa informed him. "Where's SooMi?"

"Your mother took her somewhere. I tried to stop her but..." TaeMin trailed off, looking worried.

"Shit. When was this?" JaeHwa asked, whipping out her baby pink cell phone.

"10 minutes ago. I've been looking for you ever since. Onew hyung went to look for them. JaeHwa nodded and started dialing.

"Syung-Sook unnie? We have a problem. Mother took SooMi somewhere but we don't know where. I'm calling because I don't want to waste time. Is Father with you? No? Okay. Well, if you see him, tell him that his wife is missing. Happy birthday by the way." She hung up the phone. 

"What do you think your mother will do to her?" MinHo asked, frowning. He was glad he had a normal family.

"Try and humiliate her, put her down." JaeHwa replied, trying to figure out where her mother could have taken SooMi.

"What is Onew oppa's cell phone number?" She asked, adressing the whole group. Maybe he found her...

 

A few minutes later, she was talking to Onew on the phone. He didn't know where SookYung had taken SooMi. All he knew was that SookYung had been heading to the back of the building, dragging the orange haired girl with her.

"The back of the building... The alleyway!! Of course, no one would bother them there! Onew go there. We'll meet up with you." She quickly hung up the phone and started making her way through the crowd, the other four hot on her heels.

 

They arrived 15 minutes later, panting. They had run after leaving the ball room. What they saw in the alley shocked them.

"...SooMi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!! Although not really because I'm posting the next chapter right away, but shhhh!


	11. ~~Chapter 11~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! enjoy!

"Okay, it's okay SooMi. Can someone get a car?" JaeHwa asked, draping her shawl around the shivering martial artist. She was in a ball on the ground, covered in mud, drenched, and sporting various injuries.

"What happened?" JongHyun asked, afraid to approach her. When MinHo had first tried to go near her, the orange-haired girl had freaked out; she had screamed at him to not touvh her.

"How about we wait until we're back at the dorm to ask her that?" Key suggested, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. The shorter boy hesitated a moment before nodding. The group waited silently for Onew to return; he had gone to get a car. TaeMin couldn't help but look at SooMi worriedly. What in the world had happened?

*******************************************

"SooMi, you have to talk to us. JaeHwa said, sitting down next to her.

"You can't force her to talk. She'll tell us when she's ready." MinHo said, crossing his arms.

"But--"

"JaeHwa, MinHo hyung is right. Let her talk to us when she wants to." TaeMin said, sitting down on the other side of the martial artist. For some reason, he was the only one out of the five boys who could touch her, let alone get near her.

"Alright, fine. I need to get back to the ball anyway. Onew, can you come with me? I really don't want to deal with my mom alone." Said the blonde girl, turning to the older boy.

"Sure. I was gonna offer to go with you anyway. What about SooMi?" Onew asked.

"I could call one of our other friends... Though it'll be a while before she gets here..." JaeHwa trailed off, trying to think of something.

"Or TaeMin could stay with her. She isn't afraid of him." Key suggested, looking a little sad. JongHyun hugged him, trying to comfort the diva.

"TaeMin, is that okay with you?" Asked the short man. The youngest boy nodded, looking solemn.

"Alright then. See you all later."

***************************************

TaeMin sat on the couch, going through his Myths and Mysteries textbook and keeping an eye on SooMi. The girl hadn't said a word or moved a muscle since curling up in a ball in the middle of the couch. She jumped at every noise and wouldn't let TaeMin leave the room, crying out at him to not leave, please don't leave, when he tried. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better... He wasn't good at anything except dance... TaeMin sat up as he had an idea. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?!

"Come on SooMi." Said the blonde boy, standing up and holding his hand out to the broken girl.

"Where are you gonna take me?" She asked warily, eyes guarded.

"We're gonna go dance. You need to stop thinking." SooMi stared at him for a few seconds before taking his hand. TaeMin smiled at her, and she reluctantly gave him a small smile in return.

**********************************

:I told you I would suck at this!!" Cried SooMi, dropping to the floor laughing.

"You don't suck.... You just lack... artistic vision." Replied TaeMin, grinning to show he was joking. The martial artist scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try and beat me in a fight. I'd knock yuo out in ten seconds flat!" She exclaimed, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Probably." Agreed the dancer, going to the stereo to stop the music. The pair was silent for a few minutes.

"TaeMin... Thank you." Said the orange-haired girl, looking at her companion shyly. TaeMin smiled.

"No problem. I'm happy I helped. By the way, could you help me with the Myths and Mysteries homework? I didn't understand anything." Asked the dancer, grinning sheepishly.

"Sure. Let's go back." The pair left, laughing about nothing and everything.

When JaeHwa returned with Onew, her heart melted at what she saw in the living room. Propped against the couch,TaeMin and SooMi were sitting, fast asleep. SooMi's head was on TaeMin's shoulder, and the dancer's arm was around her waist.

"I knew it." Onew and JaeHwa whispered simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"Let's leave them alone." And back out the door they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today! I'll try to update on Sunday!!  
> Love yahz!  
> GabyWeasley


	12. ~~Chapter 12~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm terrible at posting when I say I will. I'm sorry. Really. But here's a chapter!... Finally...

"Yah!! JaeHwa, we're gonna be late!!" SooMi yelled, tapping her foot impatiently. She could practically hear her roommate rolling her eyes.

"Relax, SooMi. I doubt they'll care if we're late." JaeHwa replied walking out of the bathroom.

"But I will. Now, hurry up!" JaeHwa just shook her head and put on her shoes. How SooMi wasn't falling asleep where she stood, JaeHwa didn't know. The martial artist had been up half the night because of nightmares. She had yet to tell anyone what had happened two weeks ago at the ball.

"There. I'm ready. Let's go." Said the blonde girl, smiling. And so, the two girls left their small dorm.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at their destination, panting slightly. Can you guess which one of them decided to run?

"Anneonghaseyo, JaeHwa, SooMi?" Greeted Onew, smiling at them.

"Anneonghaseyo, everyone?" Replied SooMi, smiling back.

"Shall we go?" JongHyun asked, his arm around Key. the others nodded, then proceeded to get into Onew's van.

*************************

"What movie should we see?" JaeHwa asked, looking at the different movie posters.

"A romance!"

"An action movie!"

"A comedy!"

"A tragedy!"

"A musical!"

"A romantic tragedy!!"

JaeHwa blinked at all the answers, not even sure who called out what. SooMi laughed, and soon everyone joined.

"How about we watch a movie with action, romance, comedy, and a little bit of tragedy?" Offered MinHo, smiling.

"But what about the musical?" Asked Key, pouting.

"We'll watch a musical next time." JongHyun promised, kissing his boyfriend's nose.

"Okay." Replied Key, smiling happily. TaeMin laughed. The group filed into line to get their tickets. At the concession stand, SooMi saw TaeMin drooling at the banana milk, and decided to buy one for him.

"Komawo, SooMi!" Exclaimed the dancer, grinning happily.

"You're welcome. Now come on. The others already went to get seats." Replied SooMi, shyly grabbing his hand.

***********************************

"That was good." Onew said, stretching his arms as the group walked out of the theater.

"Ne, though I prefer the first one of that series." JaeHwa told him, throwing out her garbage.

"Really? Hm.. I prefer the third one." MinHo added, catching up to the group.

"Seriously? The special effects in that one weren't that great. I have to say that this one was my favourite." JongHyun said as Key linked their arms.

"This one was my least favourite." SooMi said, frowning.

"Only because your favourite character in the whole series died." JaeHwa teased.

"Shut up!" Exclaimed the martial artist, sticking out her tongue. "Key oppa, which one was your favourite?"

"Hmm... The seventh." Replied Key, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Though I was pissed when my favourite character died. What about you, TaeMin?"

"Ummm... My favourite would be... The sixth one." He replied.

"Jinjja? Wae?" Asked MinHo, tilting his head.

"Because it's so intense!" Answered the dancer.

"SooMi, which was your favourite?" Asked Onew, looking over at the girl.

"The fourth one." She answered, smiling. "What was your's oppa?"

"The second." Replied the oldest.

The group continued talking as they, forgetting their worries and acting like the carefree students they should have been.

**************************

JaeHwa sighed as she listened to SooMi whimper in her sleep. The poor girl had been having nightmares since the night of the ball, but she still refused to tell anyone what happened. JaeHwa wanted to help, but how could she when her friend refused to speak to her about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 12! I hope you people enjoyed and expect more chapters today!!  
> Love yahz  
> GabyWeasley


	13. ~~Chapter 13~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another one!! Yay!

"JaeHwa, are you okay?" Onew asked as the pair walked to the dance studio.

"Yeah, just really tired. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." Replied the blonde girl, rubbing at her eyes. Damn SooMi and her nightmares.

"Why not?" Asked the older boy, frowning down at her as they walked into the studio.

"Tell you later." JaeHwa didn't want to tell him in front of SooMi, since she was the reason she wasn't sleeping.

"Anneonghaseyo, Onew hyung?" Greeted TaeMin, smiling.

"Anneonghaseyo, Taemin... SooMi?" Answered Onew, seeing the martial artist in the corner. SooMi looked up and gave a small smile that looked forced. JaeHwa mentally rolled her eyes. She was starting to think that what had happened wasn't so bad, and that SooMi just wanted attention.

"Gwaenchana, SooMi?" Asked MinHo, who had arrived at the same time as Onew and JaeHwa with JongHyun and Key.

"Ne, I'm just tired." Replied SooMi. JaeHwa scoffed, gaining the group's attention.

"I'm sorry, but you're tired? At least you get some sleep every night!" JaeHwa exclaimed, addressing her roommate.

"It's not my fault you don't sleep." Replied SooMi, frowning.

"Actually, it is! You and your stupid nightmares!" Yelled the blonde girl. She had finally had enough.

"First of all, they are not stupid. Second of all, there's a reason I get them!!"

"A reason that you won't tell us! And that leads me to believe that what happened to you wasn't as bad as you make it out to be!" SooMi froze at this, pain and fury plain in her eyes. "Got nothing to say, do you?"

"I was almost fucking raped!!!" Yelled SooMi, tears welling up in her eyes. "Three of your mother's thugs beat me then tried to rape me!!" JaeHwa stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Key asked gently, sorrow on his face.

"Because it's humiliating and I couldn't!! I just couldn't." The last words were whispered before SooMi ran out of the room, unable to face her friends.

JaeHwa hadn't moved since learning what had happened the night of the ball. She had no idea her mother could be so cruel... And damn! She should have never doubted her best friend! What the hell was wrong with her? JaeHwa's houghts snapped her out of her daze.

"I should go find her..." She muttered, looking around for her shoes.

"Aniyo, you should leave her be. She needs to be alone." Key countered, shaking his head.

"But-"

"Key hyung is right. She isn't in any state to talk right now." MinHo said, putting his head hand on her shoulder. JaeHwa relented, hoping her friends were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> GabyWeasley


	14. ~~Chapter 14~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!

To say SooMi was mad was an understatement . The fact that JaeHwa had accused her of basically lying about what had happened hurt. Weren't friends supposed to trust each other? She sighed as she finally took in her surroundings. She had ended up walking off campus and into town. Now she would have to figure out where she was to get back. Although, if she was honest, she didn't want to go back just yet.

And so, the martial artist chose to wander around town, thinking about things that a 19 year old college student shouldn't have to think about. Her walk was uneventful for a little while, until she crashed into someone, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"Ah, mianhae! I didn't see you there!" Apologized SooMi as she got up.

"It's quite alright." Replied the man, making SooMi freeze. No... Please, God no! "Are you alrigh... SooMi? Is that you?"

"Ne, it's me, appa. " Spat the orange-haired girl, glaring at her father.

"Now, be nice. I am your father after all." JunPyo said, sugar-coating his voice.

"You may be my father, but you are not family. Leave me alone." Just as she was about to leave, JunPyo grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I want to be in your life again, SooMi. What I did was wrong and stupid! Please, forgive me!" Pleadedthe older man. SooMi just scoffed.

"I will never forgive you. Goodbye." She tugged her arm free and stalked away, heading back to campus.

*******

"Anneonghaseyo, SooMi?" Greeted TaeMin as the martial artist walked into her dorm. Not even bothering to ask what he was doing here, she nodded to everyone, ignored JaeHwa's attempts to apologize, and walked into her room, slamming the door shut. She couldn't deal with people at the moment.

Meanwhile, JaeHwa was standing in silent shock, looking after her friend who had closed the door more than thirty seconds ago.

"She can't be that mad, can she?" Asked the blonde, sounding worried.

"Maybe something happened while she was out..." MinHo suggested, trying to reassure her. JaeHwa nodded, hoping to be able to apologize soon.

*******

It wasn;t until after supper that SooMi emrged from her room. Her fists were clenched; it looked like they had been that way for a while, and her eyes were red, like she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Key asked, approaching his friend.

"I've been better. But I'm fine for now." Answered SooMi, giving him a small smile. Key gave her a sympathetic look before pulling her intoa hug.

"JaeHwa needs to talk to you. She's in the kitchen. She feels really bad." SooMi nodded and pulled away, giving him another smile as JongHyun came up and wrapped his arms around the taller man. She repressed a laugh as Key began complaining about his clothes being rumpled now.

She walked into the kitchen only to see her friend cursing at the blender, which appeared to have exploded strawberries and bananas. SooMi, of course, burst out laughing. What else could she do?

"Oh, stop laughing and help me clean up, will you?" Grumbled JaeHwa, now covered in her half-blended smoothie.

"Mian, mian. Here, let me get some paper towels." And just like that, everything was forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one too!  
> GabyWeasley


	15. ~~Chapter 15~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand yet another one! See these were all written already, I just haven't had time to go online and update :P

SooMi had been ignoring calls from her so-called father all week. She didn't know how he got her number, and she didn't want to know.

"I just want him gone!" She cried, exasperated. Key chuckled as he made her sit down.

And once he realizes that trying to talk to you is useless, he'll leave." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Key hyung is right. You're very stubborn." Interjected TaeMin, smiling as he heard SooMi laugh.

"Yah, TaeMin-ah! I was reassuring her! Don't steal my lines!" Key scolded, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy.

"Mian. I was just trying to help." SooMi shook her head at the blonde's obviously insincere apology.

"When are the others getting here?" She asked, taking a sip of he white chocolate mocha.

"Onew hyung and JaeHwa should be getting here soon, MinHo already had plans for the evening, and JongHyun is going to meet us at the movies because he has a class." Key said, aking another sip of his coffee.

"What movie are we going to see?" Asked TaeMin, the only one without a drink.

"A musical. I don't know which one, but it will be a musical." Key stated, nodding his head determinedly. TaeMin laughed and SooMi rolled her eyes. Key hadn't forgotten that promise JongHyun had made him last time they were at the movies.

*Meanwhile*

"I hate traffic!" JaeHwa complained, hitting her head against the window. Onew chuckled.

"We're almost there. I told you it was a good idea to leave early." Stated the older boy, glancing at his companion before focusing on the road again.

"Save the 'I told you so.' I agreed to leave earlier, didn't I?" Retorted the blonde, glaring at a car that had just cut them off.

"Yeah, but not before puting up one hell of a fight.| JaeHwa stayed silent at this, huffing at Onew. The older boy rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

 

The rest of the ride was filled with friendly bickering as the two of them argued over music, movies, and traffic. Soon, they were pulling into the parking lot of the cafe that they had agreed to meet the others at..

Ànneonghaseyo?" Greeted TaeMin, bounding up to the pair.

"Why are you late?" Key demanded, stalking up to them and skipping the greeting. JaeHwa rolled her eyes.

"Mianhae. There was traffic." Onew apologized, giving the younger boy a smile. Key just huffed as he fixed his hair.

 

"Let's just go." SooMi said, putting her coat on.

"Ne, let's. What movie are we going to see?" JaeHwa asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's a musical." Key replied, nodding his head desicively. The group laughed as they made their way to the cars.

*******

"There aren't very many muxicals, are there?" JongHyun commented, his arms wrapped around Key's waist.

"But we still have to watch one! You promised we would!" Key exclaimed, a pout gracing his lips.

"Ne, ne. We will watch one. I was just pointing out that there aren't very many options." Reassured the short man, repressing a chuckle.

"Good. Let's see..."

 

SooMi sighed, wishing that Key would just pick a movie. She caught TaeMin's eye and rolled her eyes at him, smiling when he gave a small laugh.

"Alright! Let's watch that one!" Key yelled, pointing dramatically at a movie poster.

"Arasso~ Let's go." Onew said, glad to finally get moving.

*******

SooMi and TaeMin speed walked out of the theatre with Onew and JaeHwa not far behind.

"Thank God that's over!" JaeHwa whispered, careful not to let Key hear her. The boy had loved the movie.

"Jeongmal! That was the longest eighty-six minutes of my life!" Agreed SooMi, sighing in relief. She turned around to throw something out and instead collided with someone, "Ah, mianhae! I didn't see-..." She trailed off, seeing who she had collided with.

"Anneonghaseyo, SooMi?" Greeted JunPyo, smiling at his daughter.

"What do you want?" Hissed the martial artist, glaring.

"What's going on?" JongHyun asked as he and Key joined the others.

"Everyone, meet my father." SooMi said, clenching her fists.

"That's your dad?" TaeMin asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Ne' I'm her father. And who are all of you?" Asked the older man, narrowing his eyes at the group.

"None of your business. Goodbye." Retorted SooMi, pushing past her father. and storming away. JunPyo shook his head, looking disappointed, and watched as the odd group ran after his daughter. Would he ever be forgiven?

*******

"SooMi, slow down!" Onew called, strugglingnot to trip over his feet. The martial artist stopped and looked back, looking apologetic.

"Mian. I just wanted to get away from him." Apologized the orange-haired girl, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"It's okay. Let's just leave, ne?" TaeMin said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

"On the bright side, maybe he'll leave you alone now." JaeHwa said, helping Onew stay on his feet,

"I hope so. I don't have the strength to deal with him." Replied SooMi, rubbing her eyes tiredll as the group walked towards the cars.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out." Key said, taking out his keys (A/N: aha I laugh every time I read that xD) as JongHyun reluctantly let him go.

"See you guys back at the dorm!" Said thr short man as everyone got in a car; onew and JaeHwa in Onew's van, Key, TaeMin, and SooMi in Key's car, and JongHyun in his SUV. Everyone went back to the college, all of them unaware of the black sedan following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!  
> GabyWeasley


	16. ~~Chapter 16~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :)

"Yah, JaeHwa! Where are ou going?" SooMi asked as she watched her friend walk our of her room.

"Out." Came the reply.

"Well, duh. Why?" SooMi said, rolling her eyes.

"Because I have a date." JaeHwa answered, putting on her shoes.

"Jinjja? With who?"

"None of your business. Bye!" And with that, the blonde girl was out the door.

*Meanwhile*

"Onew hyung, where are you going?" TaeMin asked as he watched his friend struggle with his shoes.

"I'm just going out for a bit. I'll be back later. Bye!" Called Onew, almost bashing into the door as he left.

"Uhh... Bye?" TaeMin frowned in confusion. Where could his hyung be going at seven at night on a Saturday? He thought about it a bit longer before shaking his head. Best not to question Onew's motives. He went back to watching his show, but quickly became bored. 'What to do...' thought the dncer. Maybe MinHo was free...

*******

MinHo jumped when his phone vibrated. Looking apologetically at the person sitting across from him, he took it out and read the text.

Hyung~ Are you free?

-Taemin

The older boy shook is head and replied.

Aniyo. I'm busy right now. Mian.

-MinHo

He sent the text and looked at his companion.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, giving her a smile.

"It's okay." Syung-Sook replied, taking a bite of her chicken.

*******

TaeMin groaned when he read MinHo's reply. He couldn't call Key hyung or JongHyun hyung because they were on a date. He could always call SooMi... But he didn't want to bother her. She had said earlier that she had a lot of homework... An idea came to the dancer's mind and he smiled.

It could work.

*******

SooMi was in the middle of proof-reading her eassy for her Psychology in Children class when a knock sounded on the door. The martial artist went to answer, an annoyed look on her face.

"Mwo?" She demanded as she threw the door open.

"Anneonghaseyo, SooMi?" Greeted the blonde boy.

"TaeMin-ah! Mianhae, I didn't know it was you. Come in. Why are you here?" She asked, stepping asside to let TaeMin in.

"I need help... I don't understand my Calculus homework..." Admitted the dancer, grinning sheepishly. SooMi laughed.

"Arasso~ Let's take a look, ne?" TaeMin nodded and smiled, following the orange-haired girl into the living room. His plan had worked.

*Meanwhile*

"This place is so cute!" JaeHwa gushed, grinning at Onew.

"Ne, it is. I thought you would like it." Replied the older boy, smiling fondly at her. The two were at a little cafe in town, drinking coffee and sharing a piece of carrot cake. They were unaware of the man in the corner watching them.

The pair talked about everything and nothing, both glad to finally be alone with each other ina romantic sense. JaeHwa had been ecstatic when Onew had asked her out. They had both agreed to keep the date a secret from the group, just in case it tanked, But if it went well, they would tell everyone. And so far, it was going extremely well.

"So how are your studies going?" JaeHwa asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"They're going well. Though, I'm constantly arguing with one of my teachers." Replied Onew.

"Which one?"

"My criminal defense teacher. I don't agree with most of his lessons, so we often have debates."

"Kind of like SooMi and our Myths and Mysteries teacher. They hate each other." Onew laughed at this, checking the time.

"How about we head back? It's pretty late." He said, smiling. JaeHwa nodded and let him pay for the food, putting on her coat. The pair left, both still unaware of the man following them.

*******

"Yah! TaeMin! You're still doing it wrong!" SooMi exclaimed. How many times could a guy get one equation wrong?

"Mianhae! I'm not good at math!" Cried TaeMin, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then why did you take Calculus?" Asked the martial artist.

"My parents wanted me to take it. They say my math needs to improve." Replied the blonde boy, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You think? Anyway, you should leave. It's pretty late, and you're hopeless anyway." SooMi grinned, letting the dancer know she was only teasing.

"Arasso. This isn't due until Wednesday anyway, so I have 3 more days to do it." TaeMin packed up hs stuff and stood. As he looked around, he realized why it had been so quiet. "Where's JaeHwa?" He asked.

"You just realized she's not here? Wow. She's on a date." Replied SooMi, walking with him to the door.

"Ah. Well, thanks for trying to help me." Said TaeMin, opening the door. SooMi would have replied, had she not been shocked into silence.

There, in front of the door, were Onew and JaeHwa. And they were kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good :) Remember! Comments and kudos are welcome! I love constructive criticism!! It is my best friend!!


	17. ~~Chapter 17~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so on a roll today!!!!

SooMi couldn't believe her eyes. When had MinHo gotten with Syung-Sook? JaeHwa and Onew she had been expecting. Though she had yelled at them for keeping it a secret. But MinHo and JarHwa's older sister? That was weird.

"Unnie, why didn't you tell me you were going out with MinHo oppa?" Cried JaeHwa, pouting. SooMi scoffed.

"Maybe for the same reason you didn't tell me about you and Onew oppa." Retorted the martial artist. TaeMin chuckled next to her as JaeHwa pointedly ignored her.

"Mianhae. But we both chose not to tell you until we were sure of each other." Replied Syung-Sook, smiling sheepishly. The younger blonde sighed dramatically. MinHo laughed and wrapped his arms around Syung-Sook's waist.

"I guess I can accept this. Alright! Let's go on a quadruple date!" JaeHwa exclaimed, turning to face the others and whipping Onew with her hair.

"But there are only three couples..." JongHyun trailed off, frowning.

"SooMi and Taemin, duh." Key said, smirking. SooMi's eyes widened in panic.

"What do you mean? I-we're-what?" She stuttered. She knew that Key knew about her feelings for TaeMin, but she hadn't thought that he would set them up... What was he thinking?

"You and TaeMin will be the fourth couple on our quadruple date." MinHo said, speaking slowly. Syung-Sook hit his arm lightly, scolding him for treating his friend like she was stupid.

"But-" TaeMin started.

"No buts. Let's go." Onew said, taking JaeHwa's hand. TaeMin and SooMi had no choice but to agree.

*******

"Why do we always end up at the movies?" TaeMin asked, frowning slightly. No one seemed to have heard him as they were all arguing over what movie to watch.

"I say we watch The Vow!" Syung-Sook suggested, looking hopeful. That idea was quickly vetoed, however. MinHo chuckled at his girlfriend's crestfallen expression.

"I want action." JongHyun said, pursing his lips.

"But we-" Syung-Sook pulled SooMi and JaeHwa to her "-want romance." SooMi raised an eyebrow, wondering when it had been decided that she wanted romance. Key decided to step in before someone exploded.

"How about we watch The Hunger Games? It's got action, and it kind of has romance." Suggested the diva, trying to appease everyone. It was quiet for a moment before everyone agreed.

"You know, I'm starting to think that we're becoming predictable." SooMi said to TaeMin as they took their seats in the theater.

"What makes you say that?" Asked the dancer, looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, whenever we go out, we come here, and go to the cafe across the street either before or after the movie. Everytime. And our school routine is predictable too. Go to class, go to the dance studio every break, then go back to our dorms and work. It would be easy for someone to stalk us." She explained, finishing just as the movie started. She had no idea how right she was.

*******

"Does anyone else wonder why that man is watching us?" Asked SooMi, eyeing the man in the black coat suspiciously. The group was now at the cafe.

"Yeah, I saw him a while ago." MinHo replied, frowning.

"I think he's been following us. I saw him a couple days ago while I was out shopping." Remarked Key, frowning as well.

"Why don't we confront him?" JaeHwa suggested, getting up.

"Wait, what?" Onew asked, alarmed. The others decided to follow her, to make sure nothing happened.

"Excuse me, sir? Who are you and why are you following us?" Demanded the blonde girl, crossing her arms and glaring. The man was silent for a moment before sighing and removing the hood that was hiding his face. TaeMin gasped.

"Appa? What are you doing here? Why are you stalking us? Is there something you're not telling me?" Demanded the dancer, wanting answers. The others just stood there, shock clear on their faces. Why the hell was TaeMin's dad stalking them?

"Ahh... Well, you see... Your mother made me do it!" Exclaimed the man, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Wae?" TaeMin asked, confused.

"Well, she wanted to make sure you were alright. You know, check up on you. But she didn't want you to know. So she had me follow you around and keep her updated. Then she wanted to make sure your friends were trustworthy, so I had to follow each of them in turn. Sorry if I scared any of you." Explained TaeMin's father, blushing.

"Why didn't you guys just wait until I came home for the holidays?" Asked the incredulous dancer. The rest of the group was still shocked.

"Uhh... Your mother thought it would be more fun this way..." TaeMin stayed silent for a minute, staring at his father. He then promptly burst into laughter.

"Uhh, TaeMin?" JongHyun asked, cautiously approaching his friend.

"Mianhae! It's just that this is something my mom would do. She's a little childish at times." Explained TaeMin, his laughter dying down. The others smiled, now knowing where TaeMin got it from.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll see you during the holidays. Bye everyone!" Said TaeMin's father, feeling awkward and out of place. He left before his son could protest, knowing his wife wouldn't be happy with him for being discovered and revealing the "mission." He looked back inside the cafe once he was in his car, warming up. He could see TaeMin laughing with his friends. He had a feeling that he and his wife could stop worrying; their son was clearlyin good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys figured something out yet? (about the number of chapters posted) >:D  
> GabyWeasley


	18. ~~Chapter 18~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but Ihope you guys enjoy it!

"SooMi, are you sure you and your mom don't mind me coming over for the holidays? I can always stay here." Said JaeHwa, watching her friend run around the dorm making sure they had everything they needed.

"For the last time JaeHwa, it's fine. I think it would be better if you were there anyway.'SooMi replied, turning to her best friend. She really didn't want to spend Christmas alone with her mom. Not because she didn't love her mom, but because if it was just the two of them, they'd end up depressing each other.

"Alright, fine. Let's go. You're driving." And with that, they were off.

*******

"Just admit it, hyung. You're lost." Key said, crossing his arms.

"I am not lostKey! I'm just... taking a detour." JongHyun retorted, too proud to admit that he was, in fact, lost.

"Hah! And I don't spend an hour on my hair every morning!" Snapped the diva, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Seriously? An hour?" Asked JongHyun, incredulous.

"Yes. Now pull over and ask for directions, unless you wanna be lost for the next two weeks." Key commanded.

"Ask who for directions? There's no one here, and nothing around us!" Exclaimed the short man driving. Key decided this was the perfect moment to cuss profusely and reoeatedly.

*******

TaeMin's drive didn't go any better. He left late, got stuck in traffic, ran out of gas, and then, to top it all off, his car broke down. Now he was stuck on a country road with nothing but fields lining it and no service on his phone. And he was pretty sure his mother was going to kill him when he finally got hom, if he got home.

"This is just great." The dancer hit his head on the steering wheel, not bothering to lift his head when the horn started blaring.

*******

"MinHo's trip went slightly better. He had to take a plane home, so he didn't have to deal with getting lost, breaking down, or getting stuck in traffic. No, he left on time, got to the airport three hours early like you're supposed to, went through security and all that. But when he finally got to the waiting area, he found out that his plane was delayed four hours. Four frickin hours!!!! MinHo decided to spend that time doing something he considered productive at the moment; glaring at anyone and everyone who dared even look at him.

*******

Onew's trip went relatively well, until, when he was halfway to his destination, he realized that he had forgotten his suitcase in his dorm. So he turned around, went to get it then started going home again, only to realize that this time he had forgotten his phone. So back around he went, got his phone, then started back home. Now you'd think that this time he had everything. Nope. Fifteen minutes away from his house, he realized that he had forgotten his parents' Christmas presents. So... well, you get the idea. He ended up being very late to his welcome home dinner (which consisted of fried chicken, of course). But his parents were expecting something like that to happen, so they weren't very mad.

*******

SooMi and JaeHwa had the best trip. They didn't forget anything (coughOnewcough), they didn't get lost (coughJongHyunandKeycough), they didn't break down (coughTaeMincough), and they weren't delayed (coughMinHocough). In fact, they made relatively good time. However, they did argue nonstop, of course.


	19. ~~Chapter 19~~

"Umma, why did you get a white pine this year?" SooMi asked her mother as she looked at the Christmas tree in the living room.

"I thought it would look nicer. That, and I've always wanted a white pine for a Christmas tree." Replied SooLi, looking up and smiling at her daughter.

"SooMi-ah! Where do I hide the presents I got for you guys?" JaeHwa called from somewhere upstairs.

"Well, if I told you where to hide my Christmas present, that would defeat the prupose of hiding it in the first place, wouldn't it?" SooMi yelled back, shaking her head at her friend's lack of common sense.

"Right.... Nevermind!" SooLi laughed, thankful that her daughterfound a friend as funloving and refreshing as JaeHwa. She was sure that it was only because of JaeHwa that SooMi hadn't become depressed following JunSu's death.

"So, how are you holding up?" SooMi asked her mother, looking up from closing all the ornament boxes.

:I'm doing alright. JunPyo has been trying to get me to get you to talk to him." Answered SooLi, watching her daughter carefully. She sighed when the martial artist refused to answer or look her in the eye. Telling her the news would be difficult... But she had to. It would be worse if she found out from some else.

"Look, SooMi, I know that you don't get along with your father, but you're going to have to learn to at least tolerate him."

"Why?" SooMi asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He's going to be spending Christmas with us."

*******

"I don't understand why I can't just leave." SooMi grumbled, sitting on her bed on Christmas morning, waiting for her father to arrive. 

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later, and sooner is the better option." JaeHwa replied, having a rare moment of wisdom/

"I know, but on Christmas? Really? Does she want me to be miserable?" The martial artist hadn't stopped grumbling since after breakfast. She knew she was being childish and whiny, but she couldn't help it. Her Christmas was ruined now.

"SooMi! JaeHwa! JunPyo is here! Come down to say hello!" SooLi shouted from the living room downstairs. SooMi groaned but did not resist as JaeHwa tooked her hand and dragged her down the stairs. This was going to be a long day. She just hoped she wouldn't end up yelling at her father. She wanted to behave for her mom.

*******

She did not behave. At least, not when he mentioned JunSu. She had dealt with all his other comments, politely ignored him when he tried talking to her, but when he said he wished JunSu could be here, she lost it. Hey, she had lasted until after supper. That had to count for something. Right?

"You have no right to say that!" SooMi yelled at him, glaring hard.

"I have every right! I am his father!" JunPyo shouted back, aslo glaring.

"No, you're not! You lost the right to call yourself his father the day you walked out on us!" Cried the martial artist, on the verge of tears.

"A mistake. That was a mistake! One I've regretted every minute of every day since then!" Exclaimed the older man. SooLi and JaeHwa didn't bother to try and interfere.

"You regretting your actions does not erase them, nor does it open the door for the forgiveness of those you've hurt." Said the orange-haired girl.

"Maybe not, but actions, the right ones, can do that. Let me prove to you that I am worthy of your forgiveness. PLease!" Pleaded JunPyo, his eyes sincere. SooMi hesitated only a second before answering him.

"No. I will never forgive you." She turned and ran up the stairs before the tears started falling.

*******

The rest if the holidays was uneventful. JunPyo did not bother them anymore, and no one talked about their fight, or how SooMi had cried herself to sleep that night. It was simply pushed to the back of their minds, all but forgotten.

SooMi coped with it being her first Christmas and New Year's without JunSu better than expected. A few tears were shed when mother and daughter visited the grave, but other than that, and the empty chair at the dinign room table, it was just like any other holiday. By the time SooMi and JaeHwa had to leave, the fight with JunPyo had been forgotten, and JunSu's absence was no longer weighing down their hearts. Both girls were well rested and ready to finsih the semester. Both hoped that there would be little to no drama in the last three months of school. Little did they know that there would be on last disaster before they finished.


	20. ~~Chapter 20~~

"True." SooMi smiled back, resisting the urge to hit him over the head. She had been dropping hints that she was interested for tthe past two months, and they were still at the platonic stage. How clueless could one guy be? When they had all met up after the holidays, everyone officially had a significant other. Everyone except for her and TaeMin. She didn't like being the fifth wheel (or whatever number wheel she was) and she knew that TaeMin didn't either. And she really liked TaeMin. It wasn't a secret either. Everyone knew. Except for TaeMin.

 

The martial artist was ready to give up. She did have one option left, but she wasn't going to use it until there was absolutely no other choice. It would be extremely embarrassing for her if she did end up having to make the first move.

"Anyway, where's JaeHwa? She usually walks with us to class." Asked TaeMin, shifting his bag from one shoulder to another.

"She's with Onew. Again."

"You sound a little bitter."

"Do I?" SooMi stalked into class and dropped into her seat, leaving a confused TaeMin standing in the doorway.

*******

"Key hyung~ What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" TaeMin asked, skipping into the dance studio, a grumbling SooMi behind him.

"It was cancelled. Hey SooMi." Replied Key, goiinf up to sling an arm around SooMi's shoulders.

" Hey Key oppa. How are you?" Replied the martial artist, giving the older boy a slight smile.

"I'm doing pretty good. Two of my classes are cancelled today." He told her, directing her towards JaeHwa and Onew, who had skipped class.

"Lucky you. My classes are never cancelled. We have an exam next Thursday, JaeHwa." SooMi told her friend, sitting down next to her.

"Okay. Is it the final, or just a review exam?" Asked JaeHwa,intertwining her fingers with Onew's.

"Review exam. Our final is the week after." Answered SooMi.

"Okay. Thanks. You'll help me study, right?" JaeHwa said, standing up with Onew.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" Questioned the martial artist, frowing as she watched the couple leaving.

"Dorm. We're skipping today." Onew called over his shoulder. The couple chuckled when they heard SooMi's sputtered protests.

 

Five minutes later the pair was sitting on Onew's couch in his dorm, watching a movie.

"This movie is wierd." JaeHwa said, frowning. 

"It's also a classic. Wicked is not wierd." Onew retorted, poking his girlfriend in the stomach. JaeHwa's retort was cut off by her phone ringing. She gave Onew a look that said their argument was not over, then stood up and went to the bathroom to answer her phone.

 

Onew had paused the movie and was in the kitchen making popcorn when JaeHwa returned. One look at her face and he instinctively knew that something was wrong. Completely forgetting the popcorn in the microwave he went to her and led her back to the living room and onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked her after getting them settled down.

"They took everything from my savings account. I have no money of my own to pay for college and they won't pay for me unless I move back in with them. Ugh!" JaeHwa explained, rubbing away the tears angrily. 

Onew knew right away who "they" were; her parents. He pulled JaeHwa into his lap and held her against him, letting her cry.

"It's okay. It'll work out. You'll see. It'll be okay."

 

30 minutes later, JaeHwa had stopped crying and was resting her head against Onew's shoulder.

"I just want them to leave me alone. I'm not like them. Is that really so hard to understand?" Asked the blonde girl, sighing heavily.

"I know. But you can't let this get you down. And as for paying for college, you have a cousin with a supportive family whom I'm sure would not mind helping out. You also have an awesome klutz of a boyfriend who definitely doesn't mind pitching in. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Onew told her, kissing the top of her head. JaeHwa just snuggled closer to him in response, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent (he smelled just a little bit like fried chicken). She hoped he was right.


	21. ~~Chapter 21~~

"Annyeonghaseyo, SooMi?" TaeMin greeted, smiling at the shorter girl. Said girl just huffed and turned away, talking to Key. "Umm... Did I do something wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"If you don't know, then I'm not saying anything. Clueless fool." Key said, taking SooMi by the shoulders and leading her away, leaving behind a very confused TaeMin.

"You don't have to be so harsh to him, Key oppa." SooMi told the diva, crossing her arms.

"Of course I do. I'm on your side. We have to get it through to him somehow." Key replied, his tone leaving no room for argument. SooMi just sighed as the pair walked out of the dance studio. She was convinced that it was time for her to just give up on TaeMin, but the others wouldn't let her. Couldn't they just let her suffer and move on? It's not like it was ever going to happen! He probably didn't even like her!

"Key hyung! Where are you guys going?" MinHo asked, jogging up to Key and SooMi.

"SooMi and I have something to discuss-" Key started to say, but was interruoted by SooMi.

"No, we don't," she said. " I need to study. I have nothing to discuss with anyone. Goodbye." SooMi stalked out of the room, leaving behind some shocked friends. Key thought it would be best to go talk to her, but was stopped by JongHyun.

"Don't. Let it be. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen. Until then, just let things work themselves out." Said JongHyun, wrapping his arms around the diva's waist from behind. 

"But this is killing her! Can't we do something to help?" Key asked, wanting both his friends to be happy.

"We shouldn't interfere. Like I said, if it's meant to be, it'll happen. For now, let's just let events unfold by themselves."

*******

"I just don't get how someone can be so clueless! It's not like I've been secretive about this! I've actually been quite obvious! How can one guy be so blind?" SooMi ranted, pacing the kitchen. JaeHwa sighed.

"SooMi, I know you said you would never do it, but I think it's time. You've used all other possible options." Said the blonde girl, making SooMi stop her pacing and stare.

"But... What if he rejects me? I'll be completely humiliated!" Exclaimed the martial artist, throwing her hands in the air.

"If you don't try, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You know I'm right." Replied JaeHwa. SooMi was quiet for a few moments.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll confess."

*******

Now, saying that she was going to confess was easier than actually confessing. For a week she had been trying to tell TaeMin her feelings, but she would either chicken out or she would be interrupted. SooMi was getting quite frustrated. Oh yeah, sure, tell him how you feel, it'll be easy. Yeah right! This was the second hardest thing she'd ever tried to do, right after attempting to spend Christmas with her father. She figured she should just go with her original idea and give up completely. There was no way she could confess to TaeMin now. She had lost all nerve.

"Annyeong, SooMi~" TaeMin greeted her, giving her a smile.

"Annyeong TaeMin-ah." Replied the martial artist, returning his smile with a half-hearted one of her own.

"Uhh... Can I talk to you? Please?" Asked the blonde, fiddling nervously. SooMi raised an eyebrow and nodded, motioning for him to start. "Well... It's just that I've noticed that you've been kind of mad at me for a while and... I just wanted to know what I did wrong so that I can fix it. I don't like having you mad at me because... Well..." TaeMin trailed off, seeming unable to continue.

"Because what?" Asked SooMi, curious now.

"Well, you see... I sorta maybe kinda like you. A lot."


	22. ~~Chapter 22~~

"You... Seriously?" SooMi could not believe her ears.

"Yeah... If you don't feel the same it's okay..." TaeMin started, but SooMi cut him off before he could finish.

"TaeMin-ah... I feel the same. I've been waiting for you to realize... But then you didn't and I was going to give up..." Said the martial artist, looking down at the ground. TaeMin was about to respond but another student ran out into the hall yelling.

"Fire! There's a fire in the east wing! Everyone get out!" All of a sudden, everyone was panicking. Students were running around attempting to gather their things and make their way out. TaeMin started pulling SooMi along, but the martial artist jerked back with a sudden realization. 

"The others are still in the dance studio!" She yelled, turning around and running the other way.

"SooMi!" TaeMin shouted, his heart racing. He started chasing after her, fear evident in his eyes.

A few minutes later the pair had made it to the dance studio. The smoke was thicker here, but not so thick that they couldn't breathe. SooMi pushed the door open to find MinHo, Syung-Sook, Onew, JaeHwa, JongHyun, and Key trying to open the emergency exit door.

"Are you guys alright?" Demanded SooMi, rushing over to help them.

"We're fine, we just can't get this door to open!" Key answered, panic and fear in his voice. JongHyun placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, attempting to console him while trying to push open the door and conceal his own fear at the same time.

"Here, we'll help." TaeMin said, placing a hand on SooMi's arm and walking towards the group. The martial artist nodded and followed, fear stealing her voice.

"Okay, on the count of three, everyone push!" Called MinHo, bracing himself against the door. The others followed suit. "One...Two...Three!" The gang pushed with all their might ubtil, finally, the door opened, causing everyone to tumble out. They all ran towards the large crowd gathering on the greens, hoping to get a safe distance away from the school. Once they joined the crowd. everyone went into the arms of their respective significant others. SooMi looked at TaeMin only a second before finding herself envelopped in his arms, his scent surrounding her. She sighed contently. Yeah, they had just barely avoided being burned alive in a dance studio, but she was with people she loved, in the arms of the man she could honestly say she was falling inlove with.

"Wait! SooMi, TaeMin, are you two..." Key wasked, trailing off. SooMi looked up at TaeMin and smiled, biting her lip. He was nodding, a big grin on his face.

"Oh my God! When did this happen? Why am I only hearing about this now? Tell me everything! Go go go!" Key screeched, running out of JongHyun's arms (much to the shorter boy's disappointment) to give the new couple a hug, jumping up and down excitedly. SooMi laughed as everyone congratulated them and told her their "I told you so's" She could honestly say that, despite everything that happened that year, she was truly happy.


	23. ~~Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! I finally posted everything up! Sorry it took so long, I kind of lacked motivation :P But enjoy the super short epilogue :)

"JaeHwa! Hurry up!" SooMi yelled.

"I'm hurrying! Perfect hair doesn't just happen you know!" JaeHwa yelled back.

"It's just a group date! You don't need perfect hair! Onew oppa won't care and you know it!" Exclaimed the martial artist.

"Says the girl who spent an hour choosing what to wear!" Retorted the blonde, finally walking out of the bathroom. SooMi stared. 

"It's the same!" She said, referring to her hair.

"I used a different product." JaeHwa pouted. SooMi just rolled her eyes, tapping her foot impatiently. JaeHwa finally put on her shoes, and the pair left, heading to the meeting spot. 

*Meanwhile*

"Key, leave your hair be. It's perfect!" JongHyun said, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"But don't you think it looks a little weird from certain angles?" He asked, frowning. JongHyun sighed as he put his hands on Key's shoulders.

"Key, you are beautiful." He told him, kissing him. Key blushed.

"Alright, I'll believe you this time." Said the diva, smiling. "Let's go?"

"Let's go."

*******

"Key oppa!! Your hair is so cool!" JaeHwa exclaimed, giving the diva a hug before going to Onew's side.

"Komawo~" Key replied, smiling. His smile grew as he watched SooMi run up to TaeMin. He sighed.

"Is everything okay?" JongHyun asked, frowning in concern. Key turned to his boyfriend, smiling serenely. 

"Everything's perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it really is done. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and once again sorrry for the incredibly long amount of time it took me to post an already completed fic online xD Oh, also I should have mentioned this at the beginning, but this is unbeta'd and only own the plot, not the characters. So no, I do not actually own SHINee. Anywho, hope you enjoyed!  
> Love yahz!  
> GabyWeasley


End file.
